Owaru
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: Lemmon, Laven, Yullen: primero las advertencias. Triangulo amoroso, Allen debe decidir si quedarse con quien ama, pero parece no amarlo o con quien lo hace feliz. Otro summary trágico n.nU


El suave roce de sus manos contra su piel, ese aroma indescriptible que lo provocaba, el cosquilleo al sentirlo cerca, esa voz dulce que solía volverse sensual cuando las palabras del sujeto eran dirigidas hacia él, esa mirada que lo hacia saberse desead

**TITULO**

_Hey!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, mi primer one shot (llora de la emoción TToTT), es todo un logro por que me consideraba incapaz de hacer una trama corta XDDD__ y además es el primer lemmon que publico, espero que les guste y si no ya saben, estaré esperando los jitomatazos, las cartas bomba y de ántrax y si quieren mandar asesinos a sueldo por lo que van a leer pues ya que XDD._

_Muchas gracias a Kimi-sempai que me apoya y alienta a seguir haciendo estas locuras n.n, saludos a Mai-kun, Chung-hentai-chan y a Naru-kun._

_Le dedico este one shot lemmon yaoi (que nombre XDD) a mi hermana, que me regaña por dejarle "tipos encuerados" (son sus exactas palabras) en su computadora XDDD (se refiere a mis doijinshis e imágenes yaoi), a ella no le gusta el yaoi pero no me importa XP, se lo dedico de todas maneras n.nU…_

_D.Gray-man no me pertenece… es de Hoshino-sensei._

_Si fuera mío Allen se hubiera quedado sin brazo… muajajaja muajajaja muajajaja_

El suave roce de sus manos contra su piel, ese aroma indescriptible que lo provocaba, el cosquilleo al sentirlo cerca, esa voz dulce que solía volverse sensual cuando las palabras del sujeto eran dirigidas hacia él, esa mirada que lo hacia saberse deseado y esa sonrisa… esa… maldita sea! ¿Por que le gustaban todas esas cosas de él?, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien estar a su lado? Con todo eso era imposible rechazar sus caricias y sus propuestas indecorosas.

Esa tarde él le había dicho "Estaré despierto hasta tarde, podrías ir y hacerme un poco de compañía", con compañía sabia perfecto a lo que se refería, sin embargo no pudo resistirlo, la tentadora idea de pasar la noche con él lo había conducido por los pasillos de la orden, entre la oscuridad y el silencio, rogando no ser descubierto en su crimen.

Ahora se encontraba a su merced, él besaba cada centímetro de su pálida piel, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en vez para demostrarle cuan deseoso estaba de poseerlo. Para su molestia, su amante se detuvo, se observaron por un momento, aun con la tenue luz se podía ver el brillo de ese ojo esmeralda, Lavi acarició el rostro de su "víctima" y hundió sus dedos en ese suave cabello blanco.

-- moyashi-chan… estas seguro de… --

-- si… -- dijo Allen forzando a Lavi a dejar a medias la oración

-- estamos a tiempo de parar, antes de que alguien salga lastimado, solo han sido unas cuantas veces, si tu no dices nada yo tampoco… -- propuso el pelirrojo hablando con sinceridad y paciencia

-- basta Lavi… no quiero pensar en eso -- dijo el peliblanco algo molesto por que el momento apasionado estaba siendo cortado por la culpa de su situación, Allen tomo el rostro de Lavi con las dos manos y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un beso lento y suave, Lavi lo tomo como buena señal y le aumento unas caricias a la escena. Ambos habían perdido sus prendas y sus cuerpos sentían la calidez del otro. La sesión de caricias llegaba a su fin, ambos estaba listos para lo que seguía.

Lavi bajo hasta la entrepierna del menor y metió en su boca la erección de este, el aliento tibio del bookman hizo que Allen se estremeciera, el rubor en las mejillas de Allen fue subiendo conforme los movimientos de Lavi se hicieron más rápidos, ligeros gemidos escaparon de Allen pero los acallo de inmediato con sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda se dio la vuelta hacia el centro de la cama, su mano izquierda comenzó a buscar algo, daba palmadas suaves en las sábanas buscando, pero sus dedos no encontraron más que el suave algodón de la ropa de cama. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y comprobó que estaba solo en la habitación. Tal vez el moyashi había ido al baño, o a beber agua, o por algo de comer, o a tomar el aire… Kanda se acomodo en la cama y se puso boca arriba dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo. 5 minutos, 20 minutos, media hora, ¿donde estaba el moyashi?, ese niño no se hacia ni 10 minutos comiendo su banquete estilo "batallón muerto de hambre" y ahora se tardaba media hora…

¿A quien quería engañar?, era lógico que el moyashi estaba haciendo algo más, y había estado haciendo aquello desde hace un mes, levantarse a media noche, salir furtivamente de la habitación y regresar a unas horas del amanecer con el cuerpo sudado, el cabello alborotado y marcas de mordidas en el pecho y espalda.

Una hora… Kanda estaba realmente desesperado, ¿Por qué su moyashi no volvía?, quizá el peliblanco regresaba sudado por que iba a entrenar por que no tenía sueño, por lo tanto su cabello también se alborotaba y las mordidas… lo más probable es que Tim se las haya hecho… si … eso era, siempre había una explicación y Kanda buscaba aquella que le diera una sensación de tranquilidad, aun cuando todo apuntaba a que su moyashi estaba con otro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- L-lavi… -- dijo Allen con la respiración entrecortada -- m-me… mételo… ya… por favor -- dijo Allen sintiendo que podría terminar en cualquier momento, sin embargo no quería terminar antes que el pelirrojo

-- espera… aun no -- Lavi disfrutaba verlo retorcerse, tenerlo a su merced, ver su rostro sonrojado y hacerlo gemir con el mas ligero movimiento de su lengua.

Allen hizo a un lado a Lavi y se acomodo en el centro de la cama. Se dio la vuelta quedando en cuatro sobre el lecho, lamió dos de sus dedos, separo las piernas y los introdujo suavemente en su pequeña entrada, dando un ligero masaje para hacerle el suficiente espacio a Lavi para entrar.

-- por favor… -- dijo Allen viendo hacia donde se encontraba Lavi, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su mirada era suplicante, sabia como provocar a Lavi, bastaba un gesto suyo de inocencia y sumisión fingida acompañado por un leve movimiento de sus caderas, un movimiento de aquellos que simbolizaba un ofrecimiento y que dejaban expuesta su entrada húmeda y rosada.

Lavi no se resistió ni un minuto, aquella pose lo hacia sentirse ansioso. Subió a la cama y se hinco en ella, de una sola vez entro en Allen, rápida y agresiva, tomando a Allen de la cadera y jalándolo hacia él. Su interior era cálido, suave… cada movimiento era placentero, la fricción era intensa pero deliciosa, le producía un cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta el más alejado centímetro, no hizo caso al quejido de dolor de Allen.

Las embestidas eran más profundas y rápidas, casi desesperadas. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Allen intentaba controlarse pero con esas sensaciones era imposible quedarse en silencio, a veces un sonido sugerente salía de los labios del peliblanco excitando aun más a Lavi dificultándole la tarea de controlarse lo suficiente para darle un poco más de placer al menor.

Las manos de Allen se aferraban a las sábanas con fuerza, esa fogosidad, agresividad, pasión y deseo era lo que Allen extrañaba, hacia tiempo que Kanda no le hacia el amor así, ya ni siquiera lo miraba así…

-- a-allen… ya no puedo… voy ha… -- dijo Lavi sin detenerse, Allen entendió a lo que se refería, asintió con la cabeza como si diera su aprobación, el tampoco resistía más.

Allen termino primero y sobre las sábanas, sin importarle si lo escuchaban dejo salir un grito. Un par de movimientos después Lavi lo hizo dentro de Allen, arqueo su espalda e hizo la cabeza para atrás, su cuerpo temblaba. Dejaron que la sensación bajara y se disolviera en sus cuerpos.

Lavi salio de Allen y rodeo con sus brazos al moyashi haciendo que cambiara su posición para que pudiera recostarse junto a él, Allen no puso mayor resistencia, pronto se encontró sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante y sus brazos rodeándole para protegerlo del fresco de la madrugada, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez y tranquilidad del momento.

Desafortunadamente había mucha culpa en ese acto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses ocultando que ese mocoso le gustaba, peleando con él solo para sentirlo cerca, pero a la vez rechazándolo para no encariñarse más con él. Yuu Kanda había peleado durante mucho tiempo contra esos extraños sentimientos y sin prevenirlo, la orden entera conspiro en su contra para lograr que Allen se le declarara a él… ¡a él!, si desde el principio hubiera sabido que el moyashi también sentía algo por él todo hubiera sido más fácil y además los locos de la orden no se hubiera entrometido.

Así había sido el inicio de la relación amorosa entre Kanda y Allen, al principio tímida, luego cariñosa, después apasionada… así había transcurrido más de un año y sin embargo… ahora ya no sabía que era.

Para que Kanda dijera un "te quiero" tuvieron que pasar muchos dramas de Allen, regaños de Lenalee, discusiones mentales de Kanda… con Kanda y las amenazas de media orden obscura… pero aun así Kanda salió victorioso de la declaración de sus sentimientos y ganó una linda respuesta de Allen ("¿¿enserio?? Yo también te quiero Yuu n.n"). Pero después de muchos "te quiero", "te quiero mucho", "me gustas mucho", los sentimientos de Kanda no parecían progresar, no era que no lo sintiera, ni que el centro de su vida no fuera Allen, si no que Kanda era torpe (en toda la extensión de la palabra) en lo que se refería a la demostración de sentimientos, si por Kanda fuera, le gritaría a Allen que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que había alegrado su vida y le había dado otro sentido, que lo protegería aun a costa de su vida y que nunca lo dejaría solo, todo eso diría Kanda… si no fuera Kanda. Sentía todo eso, pero la sola idea de que el moyashi no correspondiera sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad lo hacía sentirse devastado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- te deje una marca -- dijo Lavi acariciando suavemente el hombro de Allen, donde había dejado una marca roja de mordida.

-- no importa -- dijo Allen acomodándose en el pecho de Lavi

-- Yuu la vera --

-- el ya no me ve desnudo -- dijo Allen cerrando los ojos, quería dormir esa noche con Lavi, no tenía intenciones de regresar a su habitación

Ambos se quedaron callados, Allen por que se sentía muy a gusto, Lavi por que estaba decidiendo si hacer o no una pregunta…

-- por que estas conmigo? -- Lavi se había decidido a preguntar

-- en que sentido? -- respondió Allen mirando el rostro del pelirrojo

-- en el sentido que por que dejas que te bese, que te toque, que te lo haga… -- dijo Lavi sabiendo que Allen quería evadir la pregunta

-- por que me gusta --

-- por que más? --

-- por que tu me gustas -- Allen no quería seguir con esa conversación

-- solo por eso? --

-- debe haber otra razón? --

Lavi se incorporo no importándole que tuviera a Allen encima, más bien lo hizo a propósito para quitarse a su pareja de encima, Lavi no había tenido una respuesta muy alentadora…

-- que pasa? -- dijo Allen acomodándose a un lado de Lavi, el pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama

-- Allen, quiero que me digas… de una maldita vez… -- dijo Lavi muy calmado, respiro profundo y vio a los ojos al moyashi -- que es lo que significo para ti? --

Allen volvió a recostarse sobre Lavi como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, Lavi se quito de inmediato y se puso de pie

-- que quieres que te diga?! -- dijo Allen algo irritado, era claro que la noche romántica estaba arruinada

-- la verdad… solo la verdad -- dijo Lavi mientras buscaba su ropa interior

-- La verdad es que no lo sé… ya te lo he dicho, me gustas pero… -- Allen se sentó del lado de la cama del que estaba Lavi

-- pero amas a Kanda… -- interrumpió Lavi poniéndose la camisa

-- no… --

-- cuando dije que termináramos antes que alguien saliera lastimado me refería a lastimar a Kanda… no imaginé que yo también saldría lastimado… -- dijo Lavi para si mismo

-- las cosas no son así Lavi… -- dijo Allen levantándose e intentando hacer que Lavi se quedara quieto y escuchara

-- quiero… -- Lavi se puso el pantalón -- que pienses que es lo que realmente quieres: volver con Kanda y hacer como que no paso nada entre nosotros o quedarte conmigo… -- Lavi camino hacia la puerta y la abrió

-- Lavi… --

-- puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, yo me voy por que no tengo ganas de verte -- Lavi salió dejando a Allen en la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era definitivo, Kanda había decidido decirle al moyashi cuanto lo necesitaba, no le importaba que Allen no sintiera lo mismo que él, se esforzaría y lucharía por ganarse un "te amo" de Allen.

En la mañana, despertaría al moyashi con un beso, tocaría con suavidad sus mejillas y cuando el chico abriera los ojos, las primeras palabras que saldrían de la boca del japonés serían: **"te amo"**.

Así sería según Kanda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre Kanda y Allen ya no había nada, según Allen, Kanda solo lo tenía a su lado por costumbre, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, cuantas cosas Allen hiciera por Kanda, cuantas lágrimas y besos desesperados diera el moyashi a su samurai… Kanda era tan frío como siempre, tan insensible, tan terco e idiota que no podía decir lo que sentía, por que a veces no basta tener al lado a la persona y abrazarlo o besarlo, Allen necesitaba que Kanda le dijera lo que sentía, que fuera intenso y cálido.

Por eso había ido hacia Lavi.

Había dado un largo tiempo a Kanda esperando que se decidiera y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

Ahora tenía a Lavi, en él estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Allen terminaría con el príncipe de hielo llamado Yuu Kanda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Kanda se hizo el dormido, no supo ni por que…

Allen entró, eran las 5 am y si Kanda ya había despertado, no esperaría más y acabaría con todo, tomaría sus cosas e iría a buscar a Lavi, sin embargo, Kanda estaba dormido, algo extraño, en general Kanda era madrugador, Allen lo observo por unos segundos, apretó los puños y camino hacia la cama… ¿lo despertaría?... no, mejor no. Estaba cansado, su noche había sido bastante agitada, un escape, sexo, una discusión y una decisión, era suficiente por una noche. No podía regresar a la habitación de Lavi, no hasta que fuera libre, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, volteo a ver a Kanda nuevamente y se acostó en su lado, se envolvió en las sábanas y se acomodo de lado encogiendo las piernas quedando en posición fetal, le daba la espalda a Kanda y estaba casi en el borde de la cama.

Kanda escuchaba los movimientos de Allen, ¿y si se daba la vuelta y decía todo ahora?, se besarían, se abrazarían y quizá lo harían, como antes, no sería sexo, harían el amor, Kanda abrió los ojos…

-- lo haré… -- dijo Allen convenciéndose a si mismo -- ya no quiero estar con Kanda… --

Una sensación fría recorrió el cuerpo de Kanda haciéndole un nudo en la garganta, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía tantas ganas de llorar, su cabeza fue invadida por miles de suposiciones, imágenes de Allen; de sus sonrisa, de sus gestos, lo tenía tan cerca pero o se atrevía a hablar, estaba esperando que fuera un mal sueño.

La respiración de Allen tomo ritmo, sus cuerpo se fue soltando… ya estaba dormido.

Kanda se fue acercando a Allen, se pego a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, esta podría ser la última vez que abrazara al moyashi, sabía que Allen lo terminaría, pero quería despertar al lado de él por última vez, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

_Algún review?? Un garrotazo?? Dejen lo que sea su voluntad n.n_

_Nos leemos luego y gracias por leer…_


End file.
